I actually have no title
by Chibi Kyubi No Yoko
Summary: or summary.I'm bad at summary's.Hey try to guess what kind of Shirt Steph's wearing.


Jean walked along looking for one of her friends. Jean was a 17-year-old who's in her last year of High school. She has Short orange, died blonde, hair and blue eyes. She wasn't so tall, but, she wasn't too short. She wore a white shirt and blue jacket with jeans. "Steph! There you are. I've been looking all over for ya!"She grinned. Steph was eating so she just grunted. She never talks while she's eating. She's taller then Jean. She has dark brown middle length hair and brown eyes. Steph is 18 and had been held back a grade. Her shirt had a human heart with guitar plugs in it(I love wearing that shirt. Scares the shit outta some people here.) Her jeans were faded and ripped up. She swallowed her food and looked up at Jean."Jean what the hell did you do to your hair?"Steph asked."Not me my mom. She thought it would look better I guess."Jean replied."Why was your's red?"Jean asked."Got bored."Steph replied."Touche."Jean said. Steph got up and stood in front of Jean. "What do you?"Steph asked."When did you get that shirt?"Jean asked."Stop avoiding my questions!"Steph yelled."What's the shirt for?"Jean asked. Steph stayed silent for a bit then turned around. Jean looked at the back under a few strands of Steph's uneven hair."Oh them? I gotta start looking at the stuff off the website more often."Jean looked up. Steph turned around with a straight face."All right what do you want?"Steph asked."What happened last night you just sort of started yelling at some dude and hung up without a word. When I called your mom said you weren't there."Jean replied."Oh that um. I um. I gotta guy, well, friend staying over. He's a pain in the ass really. More of a pain then my brothers."Steph said."You like him don't you?"Jean asked. Steph started walking away."Wait what does any of that have to do with you being gone?"Jean asked."N-nothing."Steph replied."Where'd he take you out to eat?"Jean smirked."I told you he's a pain. I would never like a guy like him. Besides if I did, I'd be in an incest relationship."Steph replied."Oh! It's your cousin."Jean's eyes widened."Yeah you weirdo. He took me to a concert 'cause he said I needed to get out and stop being lazy."Steph yawned."Guess you're still tired from it aren't you?"Jean asked."Yeah. I went to sleep in a tour bus."Steph replied."Oh my god! You didn't did you!"Jean yelled."Yes and it was so good."Steph replied sarcastically."Oh my god who was it with!"Jean said. Jean's a rather gullible girl. Steph rolled her eyes."Jean I didn't do anything. I just feel asleep on the bands tour bus. And got my face scribbled on. I don't know why, but my boobs to."Steph shuddered a bit. Jean started cracking up."Laugh all you want but you're not the one with one of your favorite singer's signatures on your body. So, HA!"Steph acted supior."I wouldn't count that as good but go ahead."Jean laughed."Shut up."Steph sighed. The late bell rand for their class."Oh crap! We're gonna die!"Jean yelled. They ran fast to their class. Now the teacher doesn't notice much so they slipped by. Steph put her head down on her desk and closed her eyes."Steph yo Steph."Jean whispered."What?"Steph replied."This weekend we're still going to that concert right?"Jean asked."Yeah but my cousin asked if he could come along. My mom said I have to let him."Steph replied. Jean groaned. Steph closed her eyes again and fell asleep in class. The bell rang for the end of the day and Steph had fallen asleep again in class."Steph, I understand your situation with your cousin being at your house, but please stop falling asleep in my class."The teacher said."Yes ma'am."Steph replied and walked out of the class room."You fell asleep again huh?"Jean said. Jean always waited out side Steph's last class."Your not gonna be here tomorrow are you?"Jean asked."No and it's not because of my cousin. It's because someone I know is in town tomorrow and my mom says I should visit them."Steph replied."Oh. Who?"Jean asked."I dunno my mom just told me some one I know called said they would be in town and I should visit them."Steph replied."Oh. Well your lucky. You don't have to be here tomorrow."Jean sighed.


End file.
